NaruKyub: The Sorty of Love!
by GlowShower
Summary: Naruto previously became a magical girl but Kyubey secretly fell in love with him, though naruto died before he could confess his feelings… but… kyubey may have an idea up his sleeve. might be rated M in future!1! u can now make ocsss! see chapter 3 for details ok.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: i do not own Naruto or Madoka magica they are properti of their respective owner! Thanks you for reading my fic, it is a continuation of my only other fanfic so please go read that firsrt, though if you read the summery for this one you probably don't actually need to.

In case you haven't read it I have it right below this again, thank you for reading.

SUmmry: Naruto previously became a magical girl but Kyubey secretly fell in love with him, though naruto died before he could confess his feelings… but… kyubey may have an idea up his sleeve.

Chapter One: The Things We Do For Love

since the love of his life had died in the manner that all magical girls were bound to eventually die kyuubey was pretty sad.

'_How can i bear this loneliness and sorrow on my own two shoulders' _He thought melodramatically to himself. As he further waxed sad thoughts to himself he came to a sudden realization.

It had never ever been done before in all of history, but…

Could he bring naruto back if he himself became a magical girl?

o-o-o-o

Naruto wook up in a grassy clearing surrounded by trees.

"_Where am I?" _he thought to himself all his memories were in a blur and he felt horribly a pain in his head and got a nosebleed every time he tried to figure out what had happened before he woke up here.

In fact, it seemed like quite a lot of times had been blurred out like that, in his memories.

He was certain that all those lost memeories were conected to each other…maybe it waS some kind of jutsu that made him forget? He'd have to check with Sakura-chan when he got back to see.

He almost imagined his heart having a small pang, as he made the decision to leve the mystery of his missing and locked away memories . For now it was most important that he found his way home to Konoha.

He ninja'd his way up to the top of the tree nearest too him and then hopped to the tallest tree he could see from there, traveling between other trees to reach it. From there he could see all forest stretching out before him, but turning around he could just barely see part of the hokage mountain in the distance.

Destinyation in sight, he started to make his way home, and hopefully towards the first steps to unraveling the mystery of what had happened.

_Thanks you for reading, this is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic so please leave a review maybe? Pairings will obviously be naruto and kyubey but i haven't decided how many other characters will appear and who will be paired up though i'm interested in seeing sakura x mami and kyouko x sayaka._

_maybe madoka x sakura instead and homura x kakashi with sasuke and mami together idk, I'll figure it out on the fly ;3_


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i don own anythin you hve seen b4... but i wish i diiiiiddddd!~  
sum mary: Naruto previously became a magical girl but Kyubey secretly fell in love with him, though naruto died before he could confess his feelings… but… kyubey may have an idea up his sleeve.

sorry about no spellcheck I have no spellcheck right now I will fick it when I can

NaruKyub: The Sorty of Love! chapter 2

naruto arryved in konoha confused since he was missing so many mammaries that he was sure he had. large part of him memory were missing and somehow he felt rly sad about it. while he was confused and walking around town he ran in to sasuke!1

"sasuke why are you here?!" saruto exclaimed vividly

"naruto im her cause i heard you die or somthign, hn" sasuke said with a hn noise at the end which made naruto want to fite him.

"sasuke lets nija fite rn ok go shadow clone justu!" naruto started to fite sasuke wildly for some reason

"woah chill out" sasuke said even tho he threw a fireball back at narto as he dodfgeed the clones "i dont want to fite a friend in front of my new gf since shes really hot and stuff"

naruto stopped fiting sasuke in schOK! "you have a GIRLFIREND?!" naruto yelled at thesis siprising development.  
"yeah her name mami and she big boobs so hot so hot."

"hi ithere naruto sasuke told me lot about you!" mami suddenly showed up and sayed in a genki kawaii fashion. she was so hot and she had ribbobs all over her and even around her boob (like hestia kami-sama from the dungeon anime)

"wow sasuke is right!"

"about what, " mami said seductively

"we cant fite in from t of you also i seem to have lost some of memories i had so i need to go see sakra since shes a medic!" naruto exstaticly said

What will happen next? find out in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: SPECIAL EDITON CHAPTERRRR!

Disclaimer: ODNT OWN NARUTO

I TOTALY FORGET 2 LET U GAYS KNOW U CAN SUVMIT CHATACTERS SORRY! SO extraS CHAPTER today. STILL NO SPELLCHECK BUT I TRIED PRETTY HARD OK

Crystal is my! OC THAT IS MINE DONT STEAL HER OK PLS I KNO SHE IZ GR8 THO SO U CAN ASK TO USE HER I might say no tho k now to the next chapter

Chapter 3: SUPER SPECIAL BONUS CHAPTER!

meanwhile w/ sakura an hinata they were shitting at a park and talking about BOYS

WHILE THEY WER DOIN THAT a gruop of mysterous figures showd up! like randomly rite in front of them?

they wer super sexy and cool and those people wer... CRYSTOL AND HER PALS!

but who wer the pals?! (I Dont EVEN KNOWWWW! U GET TO MAKE THEM SO ITS MYSTRY 2 ME!)

-  
to submit charcter to be part crystils pal pls use the form here

submit oc from

name -

age -

hare color-

power-

other stuf -

if u ned copypaster jst go to watashi no profile and geddit there ok.


End file.
